Such a module is for example disclosed in the German patent publication 198 01 243 D2. The modules of the valve cluster are placed in line. The modules respectively laterally bear electrical contacts. In the assembled state of the valve cluster such electrical contacts engage each other. Accordingly the modules are electrically connected with each other. By way of the electrical connections data, for example, are transmitted for control of the valves present in the modules. For data and energy transmission several contacts are necessary. The modules are therefore expensive to manufacture. Mechanical damage and/or oxidation impairs the contact properties of conventional spring contacts.
The German patent publication 199 42 508 A1 discloses the supply to a pneumatic device, for example a valve, by way of a pneumatic line of pressure and, additionally, by the intermediary of pressure changes, microwaves or acoustic signals using the gaseous medium in the line, the transmission of control signals to the pneumatic device. The German patent publication 199 42 509 A1 discloses in the case of a pneumatic device of the same type as in the said German patent publication 199 42 508 A1 the supply by acoustic waves, microwaves or pressure changes, of electrical energy. The pneumatic devices are respectively individual pneumatic cylinders, which are connected by way of the pneumatic line with a control device. A separate compressed air line leads to each device. The devices are not suitable for a cluster-like structure.